A nos corps écorchés, à nos coeurs embrassés
by Lotiriel
Summary: 1888, ère victorienne. La brume crachée des usines, le sang répandu au sol, l'odeur de la pisse qui fait courber l'échine. C'est parmi les horreurs que Levi Ackerman, poète désenchanté cherche son inspiration. Enclin à sa propre perte à cause de sa plume dorénavant muette, il se traîne, semblable à un condamné. Il attend sa muse. Celle qui saura lui lacérer un dernier rhapsodie.
1. Chapter 1

**A nos corps écorchés,**  
 **A nos cœurs embrassés**. - SAEZ

 **CHAPITRE I**

Le sucre se mélange au liquide verdâtre dans le verre pendant que quelques gouttes entament une symphonie délicate sur la surface de l'eau. Elle résonne dans toute la petite pièce grâce à la baignoire en cuivre dans laquelle il se trouve. Songeur, pensif, le bout de ses cheveux laisse apercevoir quelques gouttes cristallines qui s'entêtent à s'accrocher à ce filon d'ébène. Victime de sa propre lassitude, il s'enfonce un peu plus dans les profondeurs sinueuses de ses pensées vides. Inquiet peut-être, dépité sans aucun doute, même ses traits ne trahissent pas les idées étouffées qui éclatent en son crâne. Adressant une oeillade à la mixture, il la prend entre les doigts puis laisse glisser le long de ses lèvres ainsi que de sa gorge le calmant dont il s'est acoquiné. Douce absinthe, il espère en secret qu'elle saura lui offrir l'inspiration dont il manque cruellement et ce n'est pas Londres qui saura lui insuffler ce souffle. Il l'a perdu en chemin, entre ses désirs les plus hauts et ses ailes brûlées. Il repose le récipient sur la petite table dans un silence de cimetière alors que petit à petit, il s'enfonce dans l'eau délicate. Quelques rayons du soleil daignent lui offrir la lumière. Ils sont beaux, à frapper contre les vaguelettes mollassonnes qu'il provoque par le seul mouvement d'un bras. Marionnette aux fils trop lestes, Levi Ackerman n'est qu'une victime du destin, coupable d'avoir trop succombé, d'avoir ouvert ses portes aux désirs coupables, d'avoir laissé parler la plume tant par échappatoire que par souhait de dire. Il plaît à sa manière, le poète. A la manière dont les plus étranges se penchent. Alors que beaucoup traitent d'un amour, de formes généreuses, lui préfère se pencher sur une vérité qui démange, qui dérange, celle qui entoure les bars à opium, les prostituées de Whitechapel victimes de violences, les monstres exploités sur une scène de cirque sûrement pour rassurer les plus aisés qu'ils sont normaux. Il parle, il crie, il hurle sur le parchemin. Seulement, plus rien.

Et la culpabilité de ne trouver plus aucun intérêt le rattrape, le ronge autant qu'elle lui rappelle la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouve. Inspirant profondément, quelques effluves répugnantes passent par la petite fenêtre à peine ouverte de cette pièce ridicule dans laquelle il tient tout juste. Une odeur d'urine mêlée à l'alcool bon marché, en tendant l'oreille il peut même écouter les plaintes des ménagères qui ne supportent plus les absences du mari. Secouant le bout de son nez, il glisse une main hasardeuse sur son torse. Il bat moins vite, il est plus doux, plus tendre à enlacer autour de griffes acérées. Il se sent mieux, si bien que ses deux billes d'obsidienne se mettent à briller d'une lueur étrange, innommable qui réchauffe ses entrailles froides. Pourri de l'intérieur, touché par la malédiction qu'il a provoqué en s'éternisant sur des pouilleux, l'infection fait office d'un poison lent, trop lent et est-ce sans doute ce qu'il attend avec impatience ; se faire bercer par la grande Dame vêtue de noire pendant que ses paupières se fermeront. Frémissant tout en papillonnant des cils pour récupérer une netteté d'horizon, toute son attention est dérangée par le parquet qui grince dans la pièce à côté. Sa chambre. Il n'a pas été seul. Il est juste l'unique à se réveiller à des heures improbables pour se détendre autant que possible. Fixant intensément la porte bien ouverte, il redécouvre sans se lasser les courbes du corps qui se déplace à la recherche de ses vêtements. Ses cheveux blonds sont bien coiffés, quoiqu'un peu rebelles comme chaque nuit passée en sa possession. Le dos ferme, les muscles dessinés, le martyr n'a pourtant d'yeux que pour le timbre de sa voix, ses manières millimétrées comme sur du papier à musique. Il se surprend à pincer sa lèvre inférieure pour y dégager une peau morte, alors que son amant habituel continue son éternel rituel. Son pantalon trouvé, sa chemise tout autant, il la reboutonne avec la justesse d'un musicien en transe. Il se retourne, subitement. Erwin.

Il le rejoint sans trop se presser, aborde un petit sourire, assez léger pour qu'il y voit une sincérité mordante. Il peut percevoir ces choses-là, Levi, même s'il n'est pas fervent partisan d'une expression changeante sur ses traits. Ils sont figés, sauf quand leurs corps se mêlent, qu'une danse s'engage, que des peaux se frottent pour provoquer un embrasement. Les prunelles de son compagnon d'une nuit se posent sur l'arme du crime le rendant encore plus calme qu'il ne l'est à l'accoutumée. Haussant les sourcils en désespoir de cause, il se retrouve rapidement disposé sur le rebord de la baignoire vieillotte.

 **« A croire que seuls les artistes se laissent avoir par cette plante du Diable. »**

Un vague rire anime sa gorge tant de fois embrassée. Il reste dans ses retranchements, enroule ses bras autour de ses genoux puis renifle un peu tout faisant mouvoir ses épaules de haut en bas. Artiste. Bien grand mot pour un si petit homme. Artiste. Il ne crache pas de feu, ne peint pas de chapelles, n'écrit pas d'amourettes impossibles, ne danse pas dans un théâtre. Il n'a rien d'un artiste. Il se voit comme dénonciateur, comme celui qui parle pour ceux qui ne se donnent pas ce droit. Il est des pestiférés qui grognent, qui refilent la peste alors qu'ils sont cachés derrière un masque au bec de corbeau. La tête blonde devrait se méfier, en tant que médecin, il sait ces choses-là qui pousseront sa renommée à sa perte. Sauf qu'évidemment, il se garde bien d'attirer les regards. Caché derrière son épouse ainsi que ses deux enfants, il est le respectable des quartiers paisibles de la ville. A la réalité, Ackerman ne se souvient même plus tant de la raison de leur rencontre, elle est arrivée, elle devait être si anodine qu'actuellement il ne se donne plus le courage de chercher dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains.

 **« Sans doute. »**

Qu'il souffle avec la détermination d'un condamné à mort. Son interlocuteur quant à lui, se tente à une caresse anodine sur sa joue, juste du bout de l'index, de quoi essayer de raviver son âme enterrée à six pieds sous terre. Sans succès, tout juste à la rigueur pour lui permettre de se plonger dans ses iris.

 **« Il se fait tard. »** Commence le poète avec un timbre monotone. **« Ta petite famille risque de s'inquiéter si tu restes trop longtemps. »**

Non pas un reproche, plus comme une logique, une affirmation, une certaine mise en garde. Il se fout bien d'être coupable de la brisure d'une idylle, en revanche, ouvrir sa porte et accueillir des habitants outrés par ses habitudes pour mieux se faire arracher les yeux ; merci, très peu pour lui. Il ne se voit pas passer l'arme à gauche ainsi, il le refuse. Ni en héros. Ni en monument détestable. Seulement en tant qu'ombre parmi des tas d'autres. Seuls ses écrits resteront pour perpétuer sa mémoire, si du moins ceux-là se décident à lui revenir.

 **« Tu as raison. »**

Lui rétorque monsieur Smith en se redressant. Néanmoins, il ne part pas pour autant, bien au contraire, il se stoppe nettement au bout d'un pas puis se retourne, intéressé, curieux, presque autant qu'Alice l'écervelée.

 **« J'ai entendu du bruit, cette nuit. »**

Indifférence, Levi continue de se laisser bercer par les battements de ses veines contre ses tempes.

 **« Tu as encore essayé ? »**

Il n'ose pas dire le verbe qui fait mal, qui pique, qui triture ses maux. Il a tenté de faire couler l'encre. Il a essayé, il a froissé, il a déchiré dans une rage sourde les termes volages qui parcouraient cette surface si fragile qu'est le papier. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas beau. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas ça. Feintant une légère grimace, sa barrière de chair se rabat sur sa vision. Plus que les ténèbres pour l'accompagner dans cette discussion à sens unique.

 **« En vain. J'crois que Dieu n'est pas décidé à répondre à mes prières. »**

Fatalité qui le rattrape, des deux il est celui qui ne se met pas à genoux, il veut rester debout, il ne veut pas se faire diriger par les doctrines d'une croyance qui pousse ses pairs à faire des guerres stupides. Il croit qu'on ne peut croire en rien, si ce n'est en eux. Faisant craquer sa nuque, il s'écrase à nouveau contre les parois chaudes de son exutoire tout en soupirant bruyamment par le nez.

 **« L'inspiration te reviendra. »**

Il est désolé, le Erwin de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce dont il a besoin. Il est désolé de n'avoir aucun remède magique à ce syndrome si frustrant qu'est celui de la page blanche, des tremblements incontrôlés des doigts qui s'énervent à ne pas savoir quoi graver dans la pierre. Il doit s'en vouloir, ou peut-être est-il seulement touché de ne pas incarner son ultime révélation. S'échappant de la bulle d'Ackerman, il boucle ses préparatifs visant à faire sa sortie en toute subtilité tout en ajoutant pour briser cette glace massive.

 **« Je reviendrai. »**

Il revient toujours. Il s'y est fait, il s'y est amouraché de cette présence fascinante, intouchable qu'il incarne. Il n'en répond rien, il ne fait que se dire que c'est loin d'être terminé. Qu'il le sait. Qu'il est nocif, intoxiqué et que dans sa perte il attire le médecin. Jubilatoire, jouissif d'une façon plus que singulière, la porte claque, mettant un point final aux ébats déroulés entre les draps fins de son lit. Il regrette un instant cette chaleur rassurante, ce désir atténué. Il s'en débarrasse, range tout ceci dans sa boîte qu'il glisse convenablement sous la boue de son arbre à douleur personnelle, là où des pommes moisies poussent.

 **« Putain d'merde. »**

C'est balancé, c'est aussi sec qu'un désert, aussi aride qu'un été trompeur. L'alcool n'agit pas assez, pas assez pour lui. Aucune inspiration de prise, il se laisse glisser dans l'eau, tout y rentre, y compris sa tête. Et quelques bulles se mettent à transpercer cette fine couche réflectrice. Il cherche le salut. Il cherche la perdition. Il cherche. Il cherche. Sa respiration se perd entre ses poings serrés. Il cherche. Il cherche. Il cherche quoi, exactement ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, tout se trouble au fur et à mesure que ses poumons réclament de l'air pur. Il ne laisse pas faire. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'à ce que sa matière grise menace d'imploser. Il se redresse subitement, reprend une grande bouffée d'oxygène tout en retenant un léger râle. Renaissance à bien des égards, c'est les yeux révulsés qu'il fixe un point invisible disposé sur le mur en face. Torse en pagaille, il se remet à bouger à la même cadence qu'un train qui se met en marche. Les étoiles s'éparpillent pour laisser place à une évidence. Il cherche. Il sait ce qu'il cherche dorénavant. Il cherche sa muse. Il cherche celui, celle. Il cherche il ou elle. Il cherche cette âme profanée. Il ira jusqu'en enfer pour la retrouver. La perdue, l'esseulée, celle qui lui tendra une main salvatrice qu'il prendra. Celle. Cette muse bien cachée entre les pavés poisseux de la capitale anglaise. Il le saura quand il la trouvera. Et un sourire dément fend son masque tragique.

 _Là, elle est là._

 _Quelque part, à l'attendre._

 _Là, elle est là._

 _Pour le briser, pour l'enchaîner._

XXX

Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous selon l'heure où vous lisez ceci !

Avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir posé les yeux sur ce premier essai de fanfiction, voilà des années que j'écris et suite à une discussion avec une amie qui m'est chère, je me suis lancée dans cette grande aventure. J'ose espérer que ma plume saura vous plaira, qu'elle vous tiendra ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu en haleine même s'il n'est pas question d'une intrigue policière - du moins pour le moment. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je ne pense pas mordre ni être fermée d'esprit ! En matière de personnages, je ne compte pas m'arrêter uniquement à ce cher monsieur Smith évidemment, néanmoins je ne peux, je pense, pas encore tout vous dévoiler. Très bonne soirée et merci à vous. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Qu'aimerait bien avoir l'air, mais qui n'a pas l'air du tout,**  
 **Faut pas jouer les riches, quand on n'a pas le sou.** \- BREL

 **CHAPITRE II**

Frénétiquement, elle nettoie le verre crasseux dans lequel elle a dû servir au moins une dizaine de pintes. Elle a toujours le sourire collé sur les lèvres, Petra. Elle n'est pas profondément heureuse, pourtant elle en donne la sensation grâce à sa présence, à sa tignasse bien coiffée, à sa poitrine remontée pour plaire aux clients qui se glissent au sein de cette taverne perdue dans une grande rue. Elle écoute attentivement les clients qui bavassent, qui commentent sa robe du jour. Blanche et prune, elle déchaîne les passions autant qu'elle les apaise. Elle est là pour eux, pour leur démontrer que leur quotidien n'est pas si horrible même s'il faut mentir, c'est la règle des affaires et son patron ne saurait tolérer une perte conséquente d'hommes en quête d'une présence la nuit. La cuisse légère de surcroît, la fin du mois n'est jamais une passade facile. Mais, elle survie. Elle fait comme lui, lui qui fixe intensément la coupe à moitié vide qu'il tient entre ses doigts osseux. Ils se contentent de subir un présent qui dépasse toute espérance. Et aujourd'hui ça cause beaucoup autour des tables rondes, ça discute du nouveau massacre ayant eu lieu dans le quartier voisin. C'est sujet à de grands débats, à des railleries, à une incompréhension parfois. Pourquoi est-ce que les autorités ne bougent pas ? Pourquoi précisément ces femmes qui écartent les jambes pour quelques pièces ? La malchance, le karma, le retour de pièce ou au contraire la libération, le poète ne trouve pas le mot juste pour qualifier cette boucherie. L'éventreur court toujours, pour la plus grande peur de l'Allemande qui lui adresse un regard suppliant.

 **« J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas ici. »**

Levi termine son verre avec lenteur, souhaitant sûrement faire durer le suspens pour ne pas apaiser tout de suite le cœur de la jouvencelle qui s'emballe derrière cette cage thoracique fragile. Haussant les épaules tout en se délectant du liquide qui fait frétiller ses papilles, il repose machinalement le récipient transparent sur lequel il fait vagabonder le bout de son index. Musique sourde, invisible, seuls les plus attentifs peuvent admirer le chef d'orchestre en pleine représentation. Il n'est seulement pas reconnu à sa juste valeur, il doit préférer charmer les spectres, Ackerman plutôt que de trop s'enticher des vivants qui de toute manière finissent tous à la poussière. Se plongeant dans les iris de son interlocutrice et très chère amie depuis de longues années, il racle sa gorge tout en affirmant.

 **« C'est uniquement à Whitechapel qu'il opère. T'as juste à éviter d'passer par là, rien d'plus simple. »**

Tout semble arrangé en sa compagnie, en deux trois mouvements il trouve un moyen de tout dédramatiser – en revanche il peut aussi s'avérer utile dans le cas inverse, enfoncer un clou rouillé dans la peau, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'infecte, crache du pu et provoque la tétanie de celui ou celle qui écoute. Passant le bout de sa langue rosée sur ses lippes gercées, il tend attentivement la tête vers les piliers désoeuvrés dont il ne souhaite pas voir le visage. C'est mieux ainsi.

 **« C'est qu'des putes ! »** Commence un timbre grave en menaçant de s'étrangler avec son whisky. **« On risque rien nous, n'empêche que s'il nous les tue toutes, on va plus rien avoir à s'mettre sous la dent. »** Ricane son voisin tout en tapotant sur son estomac bien plein. **« Elizabeth Stride qu'elle s'appelait. »**

Pauvre Elizabeth, pauvre femme qui ne méritait certainement pas une telle fin. A ce qu'on raconte, elle fut la troisième de cette tragédie. A ce qu'on dit plus clairement, elle a été retrouvée les tripailles à l'air, entourée de mouches grosses comme des boutons de manchette. Ce n'était pas un beau spectacle, pas de quoi sortir les maquillages burlesques ou les tenues brillantes. Et bon sang ce qu'elle puait. Il n'avait pas été là pour se faire un avis sur le sujet, alors il se contente de ce que sifflent les pies bavardes à l'autre coin, pendant que la pauvre serveuse se ronge les ongles. Change aussi rapidement de couleur qu'une Duchesse mal-embouchée. Fronçant les sourcils, le maudit laisse un soupir déphasé sortir de sa bouche pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer beaucoup trop dans cette psychose à ciel ouvert. Elle ne le remarque pas, alors pour pousser un peu plus son attention, il colle une frappe sur le bar. Enfin, tout l'intérêt de Petra lui est offert dans un beau papier serti d'un ruban.

 **« Commence pas à les écouter, c'est qu'des racontars. »** Il a pas le temps de la payer qu'elle lui coupe la chique en se rapprochant un peu plus, elle préfère le murmure. Elle joue la gamine d'une dizaine d'années qui vient de découvrir le sens de leur place en ce bas-monde, elle se prépare intérieurement à lui dégueuler cette triste vérité. **« Ce n'est pas que des racontars, et puis... Dois-je te rappeler ce que je fais ? Je suis, je suis comme elles... Aussi désespérée, sans doute. »**

Attrape l'effroi au galop, et tu dirigeras l'homme mon fils. C'est ce que son défunt père se buttait à lui dire face à l'ancienne cheminée du salon. Pauvre crétin qu'avait claqué d'une syphilis du jour au lendemain, c'était ça le prix à payer pour glousser dans les bordels voisins, pendant que sa mère, elle, se tuait convenablement à la tâche. Ils étaient complémentaires à leur manière, elle incarnait la nuit, lui c'était le jour, elle était le blanc, lui était le noir. Ils étaient sublimés par leur propre décadence. Encore aujourd'hui, il se surprend à lever le nez vers les nuages pour les remercier d'un chapelet inversé. Tapotant du bout des pieds contre le sol gonflé à bloc de bagarres et de dents écrabouillées, il mord l'intérieur de sa joue en signe de réflexion.

 **« Nous l'sommes tous. »**

Rien de quoi la rassurer, elle ne lui rend pas la monnaie de sa pièce, la catin au parfum de velours qui enivre toute la galerie de bâtards en ruts. Payant ce qu'il lui doit, il se retourne, lui fait dos et s'extasie sur ce tableau rustique qu'est celui des trois hommes inquiets pour ce qui se trouve entre leurs jambes. Ce qui fait d'eux des incarnations de la virilité, ou du moins, ce qui s'en rapproche à moindre mesure. Ils n'ont pas à s'en faire. Eux, ils feront leurs adieux durant un hiver trop rude ou à cause d'une stupide blessure qui aura eu raison de leurs bras. Avec de la chance, ils convulseront tout en réclamant la pitié aux passants. Seuls les riches s'en sortent, ils ont l'astre du matin. Les pauvres, eux, doivent se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'auront que la lune pour les guider, cette mystique qui en son croissant, n'a cure de ses enfants qui balancent des bouteilles dans l'idée de toucher le petit Jésus.

 **« Tous des désespérés, des putes même pas récompensées. »**

L'extérieur est à son zénith, le choc est si puissant qu'il glisse automatiquement une main sur ses pupilles dilatées. Il se concentre, encore. Quelques chevaux clapotent doucement des sabots, le marchand du coin range ses légumes, quant au poissonnier il vide ses prises devant un petit comité fasciné par l'intérieur des rejetons de l'océan. Les viscères finissent au sol dans un brouhaha gluant, filent rejoindre les macchabées, les proies des guerres internes qui se sont fait avoir dans ce jeu d'échec grandeur nature. Il reprend sa marche dans le cliquetis charmant de ses chaussures boueuses. Quelques flaques se retrouvent à tenter tant bien que mal de nettoyer la saleté incrustée, elle ne fera qu'empirer son cas, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il s'en sépare pour de nouvelles. Horrible tromperie qu'est celle de l'achat pour le paraître. Tout ça pour des êtres qui n'apprécient pas forcément leurs voisins, tout cette ruine pour se donner un genre, pour attirer la gent féminine ou masculine selon les vertus défigurées. Au vice, il répond une déclaration, au vice il le prend dans ses bras, le cajole, parce que sans lui il n'en serait pas là. Parfois reconnu par des mères de famille en manque d'aventures, sa froideur laisse bien vite sur le pas de la porte les fantasmes honteux. Mains dans les poches, il remarque à quel point la manière dont peuvent être faits des lacets est captivante. De la structure en cuir jusqu'au petit fil permettant la compression du pied, chaque détail passe sous sa vue de rapace affamé. Ce n'est même pas tant qu'il se balade, il se considère plutôt comme errant, sans trop savoir à l'avance ce qui va bien pouvoir boucler cette après-midi en beauté, à la façon d'un requiem de Mozart. Il verra. Ou il se perdra. C'est dans cette optique qu'il croise fanfreluches aisées et cannes bien cirées. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le percute, qu'une épaule plus grande que la sienne entre en contact avec ses côtes gauches. Dissimulé sous une casquette, le maladroit ne se confonds pas en politesses pour autant.

 **« Oh désolé. »**

Il repart aussitôt sans laisser le temps à son obstacle de se remettre de cette ridicule altercation. Claquant de la langue, Levi fait tout de même quelques pas avant de se rendre concrètement compte que quelque chose cloche, ne va pas. Il y a un hic, une démangeaison. Un vide et c'est paniqué qu'il se met à fouiller une énième fois dans ses poches. A l'avant rien ne manque, de toute manière elles sont vides, même une souris n'y trouverait pas de quoi se caler la panse. A l'arrière en revanche, ses quelques livres ont été dérobés. Quelle idée, quel éclair de génie que celui de laisser à la vue des pickpockets une telle somme. Si au moins il avait été question d'une ou deux pièces, là il s'agit d'une petite économie sur laquelle il ne peut faire une croix, pas en ce présent qui lui en fait baver jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle la perdition. L'enfoiré. Le pauvre con. L'écervelé. Il va lui faire bouffer sa mâchoire. Pestant de s'être fait avoir comme le dernier des simplets, il reprend le coche. Le voilà, qui continue son escroquerie en se faisant passer pour la godiche du jour. Il tourne à un embranchement, il l'a remarqué. La course commence entre l'entubeur et l'entubé, le naïf et le crétin. Malgré sa taille qui le dépasse d'une dizaine de centimètres au moins, il n'a plus ce bénéfice qu'est celui de se faire une raison. Il ne veut pas. Il ne se laisse pas le droit, et quand bien même n'est-il plus capable de cracher une pauvre liaison musicale entre des syllabes ainsi que des consommes, il n'est pas décidé à se faire marcher dessus.

Et le rythme augmente aussi violemment que des chevaux sauvages. Il ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, il essaie de le semer grâce à des ruelles étroites, et sa respiration saccade, brûle, crame ses organes déjà bien usés par l'alcool consommé. Tant pis pour les douleurs, tant pis pour cet éveil bien trop brutal. S'il n'a plus grand-chose à perdre, il lui reste au moins un peu de dignité, et ce n'est certainement pas ce résidu d'ordures qui va lui dérober. Il y est presque. Il y est presque. Encore un peu. Juste assez.

Il y est.

Il n'a pas assez freiné, il l'a bloqué de dos contre un mur faisant sans doute office de toit pour les nécessiteux. Il se défend bien le morveux à gigoter, sauf que le poète n'a pas dévoilé toutes ses cartes. Avec un As il pourrait emporter le pactole en ricanant sous la lumière sale des bougies. Ayant bloqué son bras droit dans son dos, il se met à le retourner et s'il continue de vouloir faire le héros, il va finir par lui briser. Torse calé contre sa colonne vertébrale, son halètement bouillant éclate contre son oreille.

 **« Foutu merdeux, tu vas m'rendre tout d'suite c'que tu m'as pris. »** Ce à quoi l'arroseur arrosé rétorque sans trop attendre – sous peine de le rendre plus bestial qu'il ne l'est déjà. **« Hé, hé, calmez-vous. C'est pas, c'pas moi d'accord ? 'fin si mais - ma mère elle est malade, mon père, il a perdu son travail et ma sœur, elle maigrit à vue d'oeil. »**

Mauvaise manie qu'est celle de vouloir dévoiler les violons dès lors qu'un drame se déroule sous des prunelles pures. Il ne le croit pas. Il ne gobe pas ça. Il connaît bien ces coureurs qui doivent aussi s'entraîner à pleurer pour ne pas se faire couper les doigts. Ils n'auraient plus rien, et quel outil de travail ravissant. Il pourrait lui réserver ce sort, lui piquer la lame qu'il cache dans sa manche. Faire beaucoup pour une âme vaillante qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

 **« Tu crois qu'tu vas m'faire avaler ça ? Pauvre de toi, va, et si c'est vrai, j'irais poser des fleurs sur la tombe de ta mère quand j'aurais des s'condes à perdre. »** Il l'a mis en rogne, c'est qu'il grogne le sauvage. **« ESPECE DE - »** Roulement de tambours, il arrive quand même à lui faire face. Néanmoins, il n'a pas assez de force à revendre. Il le tient, apparaît dès lors sur son visage une expression énervée mêlée à la victoire. Il le sait qu'il a perdu. A quoi bon se battre quand tout est joué d'avance ? C'est ça, l'essence d'un jeunot qui n'a pas assez visité, qui n'a pas été assez battu contre ses propres retranchements. Est-ce vraiment comme ça qu'il veut commencer dans la rude réalité ? C'est qu'il y est, en plus, c'est seulement qu'il se met un voile sur son horizon pour faire le tri parmi ce qu'il accepte ou non. La poigne libre d'Ackerman s'écrase sur la trachée du plus jeune, il la serre, la redresse bien pour qu'au moins il ait la décence de ne pas être un brigand jusqu'au bout. Sous la visière, il y trouvera la porte ouverte vers ce qu'il est réellement. Il y trouvera ce qu'il déteste sans doute, une once de lâcheté pour une grosse part d'aliénation. Son cœur bat contre sa paume. Il voit. Voit enfin. Se plonge, s'affale dans ce vert émeraude brut. Il voit. Voit enfin. Boum, boum, boum, boum. C'est révélateur. C'est ça. C'est ce qu'il veut.

 _Là, elle est là._

 _A suffoquer sous la puissance de ses phalanges._

 _Là, elle est là._

 _Pour l'éviscérer, pour le sauver._

XXX

Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous selon l'heure où vous lisez ceci !

Voilà la suite de cette histoire, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à ce sujet si ce n'est qu'un peu d'action se met en place ! Peu à peu, j'ai certaines idées qui germent, j'espère du coup qu'elles vous plairont par la suite. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le sujet Jack l'Eventreur a été abordé, et qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait un jour, dans un autre chapitre, se mêler à la réalité de ces personnages fictifs ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je croise les doigts, bonne lecture à vous. :3


End file.
